It's All About You Dear!
by Rha Yunjaeshipper
Summary: Yunho dan Jaejoong adalah sahabat. Jaejoong dan Ahra adalah sepupu. Lalu apa yang terjadi saat sahabat dan sepupu Jaejoong tiba-tiba menjadi dekat ?/YUNJAE FANFIC/BL(BOYXBOY)/DLDR! Last Chap is UP/See You :*
1. Chapter 1

Title : It's All About You Dear!

Author : Rha Yunjaeshipper

Genre : Romance, entahlah Tentukan sendiri Ne !

Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Go Ahra

Desclaimer : yang saya punya disini hanya ceritanya saja. Mengenai cast, mereka asli milik tuhan, keluarga, agensi serta fans yang tersebar di seluruh dunia. Dan jangan lupakan, **Yunho MILIK Jaejoong MILIK Yunho.**

Summary : Yunho dan Jaejoong adalah sahabat. Jaejoong dan Ahra adalah sepupu. Lalu apa yang terjadi saat sahabat dan sepupu Jaejoong tiba-tiba menjadi dekat ?

**Warn : BL (BOYxBOY). OOC. OC. Gaje. Typos. Ide pasaran. Membosankan. TIDAK SUKA ? JANGAN DI BACA!**

**:: YJLove ::**

**Hai, saya Rha.. semoga berkenan dengan ff abal ini. Happy Reading :D**

**_:: It's All About You Dear ::_**

Kisah ini dimulai dengan gemericik air yang turun di atas langit Seoul. Rintik air itu membuat sang mentari enggan menampakan dirinya, membiarkan seorang pemuda cantik tetap bergelung dalam selimutnya dan melupakan kewajibanya sebagai seorang pelajar. Bersiap dan pergi ke sekolah. Pemuda berkulit putih itu tampak nyaman sampai sebuah suara menginterupsi acara mari-terus-bermimpinya itu.

"Joongie.. cepat bangun, sudah waktunya bersiap untuk ke sekolah!" kata seorang wanita paruh baya sambil mengelus surai hitam milik pemuda itu.

_Hmmmm,_

Pemuda yang dipanggil Joongie itu hanya bergumam tak jelas.

"Aigoo.. Kau ini, ayo bangun!" wanita paruh baya itu kembali mencoba membangunkan pemuda yang tidak lain adalah putra semata wayangnya.

"Umm.. mmaa.." berhasil, sang pemuda cantik kini menggeliat, kemudian dengan gerakan lucu ia mengucek kedua mata besarnya.

"Joongie ppali, walau hari ini gerimis tapi Pak Han akan tetap menutup gerbang sekolahmu tepat pukul 07.30 nanti, kau akan terlambat bila tidak bergegas! Ppali!"

"Umm.." Joongie –pemuda itu lantas duduk dan mengangguk, membuat senyum sang Umma mengembang.

"Good boy!" kata Mrs. Kim –ibu Joongie "Umma tunggu di meja makan" lanjutnya.

Pemuda yang sebenarnya bernama lengkap Kim Jaejoong itu segera bangkit lalu melangkah menuju kamar mandi pribadinya. Setelah setengah jam mengabiskan waktu di kamar mandi, Kim jaejoong –atau yang lebih sering disapa Joongie melanjutkan acara bersiapnya dengan memakai seragam kemudian mengecek kembali buku pelajaran yang harus ia bawa hari ini. Tepat saat segala yang ia butuhkan telah terpenuhi suara sang umma tercinta kembali menyapa indra pendengarannya.

"Joongie.. cepat turun dan sarapan!" Mrs. Kim berteriak.

"Nee.." dan dibalas teriakan pula oleh putra manisnya.

Acara sarapan pagi itu berlangsung singkat dan tak terlalu ramai. Pasalnya Mr. Kim –sang kepala keluarga tengah berada diluar kota untuk sebuah proyek pekerjaan. Oleh karenanya hanya ada sang istri atau Mrs. Kim dan putra tunggalnya –Kim Jaejoong yang tersisa di rumah mewah bergaya klasik itu. Keluarga Kim adalah keluarga kecil, mengingat Mr. dan Mrs. Kim hanya dikaruniai seorang putra manis bernama Kim Jaejoong, dan tak ada Kim manis lainya yang terlahir dari Rahim Mrs. Kim.

"Apa Yunho akan menjemputmu hari ini ?" Mrs. Kim bertanya sambil membereskan piring-piring kotor,

"umm.. Ne Umma!" jawab Jaejoong, ia bangkit dari kursinya kemudian bergegas membantu ibunya.

Yunho atau Jung Yunho adalah sahabat dekat Jaejoong. Mereka sudah bersahabat sejak kecil, umm.. sejak sebelum lahir mungkin. Orang tua mereka bertetangga sudah lama, kemudian saling mengenal dan terikat tali persahabatan. Jadi bisa dikatakan bahwa Yunho dan Jaejoong telah dekat bahkan sebelum mereka dilahirkan. Haha, penjelasan yang aneh bukan ? ahh, tak apalah yang penting Jaejoong dan Yunho adalah Sahabat –Titik.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi mereka berdua untuk pergi ke sekolah bersama, dikarenakan jarak sekolah dan rumah mereka yang terbilang dekat, sudah menjadi sebuah kebiasaan pula bagi mereka untuk berjalan kaki sampai ke sekolah. Tidak butuh waktu lama, hanya 15 menit. Mereka hebat bukan ? bisa memiliki kebiasaan yang menyehatkan seperti itu.

Tok tok tok

"Annyeong.." ahh, suara bass itu pasti milik orang yang tengah kita bicarakan.

"Annyeong Yun," kata Jaejoong membalas salam orang yang baru masuk kerumahnya beberapa saat lalu itu. Yunho. Itu Jung Yunho. Namja tampan bertubuh atletis yang menyandang gelar sebagai sahabat namja manis yang baru selesai membantu ibunya membereskan meja makan.

"Kami baru saja selesai sarapan Yun, kau terlambat." Kata Mrs. Kim sambil tersenyum.

"Ahaha, gwaenchana ahjumma.. Aku sudah makan. Tadi umma membuatkanku nasi goreng kimchi,"

"Aigoo.. Umma mu itu, apa tidak bosan setiap pagi memasak nasi goreng kimchi!"

"Hahaha.. Sudah sebulan ini umma ikut kursus memasak, semoga minggu depan dia sudah bisa memasak menu yang lain" kata Yunho. Umma Yunho atau Mrs. Jung memang payah dalam hal memasak, biasanya maid di rumah Yunho yang akan memasak setiap kali keluarga Jung akan makan, tapi karena melihat Jaejoong yang pintar dalam hal memasak, Mrs. Jung menjadi termotivasi dan ingin juga bisa memasak, 'Jaejoong yang anak laki-laki saja bisa, aku juga harus bisa' begitu katanya.

"Excusme, ahjumma.. ahjussi, apa bergosip nya sudah selesai ? Sepertinnya aku harus segera berangkat sekolah." Jaejoong menginterupsi dua orang yang sejak tadi asyik dengan pembicaraanya.

"Hahahaha.. Kau ini, pergilah. Hati-hati dijalan" Mrs. Kim terkekeh mendengar perkataan anaknya tadi.

"Sampai jumpa ahjumma.." kata Jaejoong sambil mencium pipinya. "Aish!" Mrs. Kim menanggapi.

"Ayoo ahjussi, aku tidak mau terlambat."

"Ya! Kenapa kau memanggilku ahjussi ? aku tidak setua itu!"

"Kau pantas disebut ahjussi, kau kan hobby bergosip dengan umma ku, si ahjumma cantik itu."

"Aish!"

"Mau sampai kapan kalian mengobrol eum ? Ppali! Jangan sampai kalian terlambat"

"Kami berangkat!" setelah ditegur Mrs. Kim, Yunho dan Jaejoong segera berangkat kesekolah mereka.

"Aiigooo.. mereka berdua itu," Mrs. Kim hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

**:: YJLove ::**

Yunho dan Jaejoong berjalan berdampingan di bawah payung yang sama. Payung merah bergambar bintang di salah satu sudutnya. Saling bercanda dan berbagi tawa, begitulah biasanya. Mereka memang selalu terlihat akur bahkan sebagian teman sekolah mereka menilai mereka kelewat akur dan cenderung eum—Mesra. Haha, jangan heran. Bayangkan saja, mereka sudah seperti perangko yang setiap hari selalu bersama, tidak pernah terpisahkan. Mereka teman sekelas, teman sebangku, bahkan teman sekelompok saat praktikum.

Untuk informasi saja, Yunho itu tipikal orang dengan sifat posessive yang tinggi. Dia tidak akan segan untuk membagi _death-glare_ nya pada siapa saja yang mengganggu –menggoda Jaejoong. Ohh, apakah aku belum bilang kalau Jaejoong itu masuk kedalam daftar Namja yang paling ingin dimiliki oleh semua Yeoja bahkan Seme di sekolahnya. Hahaha, terdengar konyol bukan ? Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, memang seperti itu kenyataannya. Dengan mata bulat yang indah juga bibir semerah cherry yang menggoda, Jaejoong layak menjadi incaran. Tapi sejauh ini, belum ada yang berani mendekatinya secara terang-terangan. Mereka masih sayang nyawa rupanya. Karena seorang Jung Yunho akan mengeluarkan taringnya saat ada orang yang berani mengganggu –menggoda sahabat manisnya itu.

Suasana kelas 2-1 –kelas Yunho dan Jaejoong, tak jauh berbeda dengan suasana di kelas lainnya. Para murid mengikuti pelajaran dengan tenang dan konsentrasi. Lee saenim –guru sejarah mereka menjelaskan dengan lantang dan para murid memperhatikan, kadang sesekali guru berkacamata itu memberikan pertanyaan seputar materi yang tengah dibahasnya.

Waktu seakan berjalan cepat, bel istirahat sudah berbunyi. Para murid dan perut mereka yang lapar segera berlari menuju tempat terindah untuk menghabiskan waktu istirahat sekaligus memanjakan perut mereka (re : kantin).

"Yun, ayo ke taman belakang! Aku lapaaaar.." kata Jaejoong.

"Ne, Kajja! Apa yang kau bawa hari ini ?" Yunho menanggapi.

"Kimbab," kata jaejoong sambil menunjukan senyumnya.

"Baiklah, aku sudah tidak sabar ingin memakannya."

Berbeda dengan siswa lainya, Yunho dan Jaejoong lebih sering menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya di tempat yang tidak terlalu ramai –atap atau taman belakang sekolah. Setiap hari Jaejoong akan membawa bekal dari rumah dan akan mereka makan bersama-sama. Seperti hari ini.

Di bawah pohon besar yang teduh mereka duduk berhadapan dan mulai memakan bekal yang dibawa Jaejoong.

"Yun, hari ini sepupuku akan datang dari Jepang!" Jaejoong memulai pembicaraan.

"Jinjja ? sepupumu yang mana Joongie?"

Jaejoong mengangguk kemudian berkata "Sepupuku yang mana lagi kalau bukan Go Ahra, aku sangat merindukannya Yun,"

"Ahh dia.. aku ingat, dia yang dulu selalu tidur sambil memelukmu itu ?"

"Iyaa.. hahahaha.. aku jadi ingin segera bertemu dengannya!" ucap Jaejoong antusias.

"Aku kira setelah kepindahanya ke Jepang, kalian tidak sedekat dulu.."

"Siapa bilang eoh ? aku dan dia masih dekat, kami selalu berhubungan lewat telpon dan email."

"Aku juga ingin segera bertemu dengannya, sudah secantik apa yaa dia ?"

Plukk

Tepat setelah kalimat yang diucapkan Yunho selesai, Jaejoong memukul kepala belakangnya.

"Yaa! Kau tidak boleh genit padanya!" kata Jaejoong setengah berteriak. Entah kenapa, ia merasa sedikit tidak nyaman mendengar kalimat Yunho tadi.

"Aigoo.. sakit Joongie, kenapa kau memukul kepalaku ?"

"Kau genit!" kata Jaejoong, ekspresinya sungguh menggemaskan. Menyebabkan Yunho terkekeh walau kepalanya sedikit berdenyut akibat pukulan Jaejoong tadi.

"Baiklaah, aku tidak akan mengulanginya, hahahaha.."

Walau tak banyak yang dibahas, tapi setiap hal yang dibicarakan oleh Yunho dan Jaejoong selalu penuh tawa. Mereka selalu terlihat bahagia saat bersama. Tuhan sepertinya memberi mereka stok kebahagiaan yang berlimpah.

Bel tanda berakhirnya waktu istirahat berbunyi. Menginterupsi keasyikan Yunho dan Jaejoong. Tak berapa lama kemudian, Yunho mengajak Jaejoong beranjak dan kembali ke kelas. Mereka lalu melanjutkan pelajaran mereka.

**:: YJLove ::**

Langit seoul tampak cerah saat bel tanda pulang sekolah berbunyi. Para murid segera berhambur keluar dari gedung yang telah memenjarakan mereka selama beberapa jam terakhir itu. Tak terkecuali Yunho dan Jaejoong, mereka melangkah dengan antusias.

"Aku pulaaaaaaaaaaaaaang!" Jaejoong berteriak saat ia tiba di rumahnya. Ohh dan Yunho sepertinya langsung pulang ke rumahnya, meninggalkan kebiasaan nya makan siang bersama Jaejoong.

"Jooooooooongieeeee.. bogoshipoo.." yang dibalas teriakan serta pelukan erat oleh seorang yeoja yang kalau tidak salah analisa seumuran dengannya.

"A-ahraa.. sse-ssakkhh.." lihat! uri Joongie sampai merasa sesak.

"Omona! Mianhae Joongie, aku terlalu bersemangat." Setelah melepas pelukanya, yeoja yang ternyata seorang Go Ahra itu berkata.

"Nee, gwaenchana.. tapi jangan diulangi lagi! Aku bisa mati nanti.." kata Jaejoong dengan bibir terpout lucu.

"Aigooo.." Ahra mencubit pipi Jaejoong gemas. "Kau lucuuuu, aku rinduuu.." tambahnnya.

"Aish! Lepaskan tanganmu, appo.. " Jaejoong berkata sambil mencoba menepis tangan Ahra yang mencubit pipinya.

"Ne, Mianhae.." Ahra tersenyum lebar. "Apa kau tak merindukanku ?" tambahnya.

"Tentu saja aku merindukanmu.." kata Jaejoong.

Mendengar itu, Ahra kemudian memeluk Jaejoong lagi –kini dengan lebih lembut.

"Aish! Kenapa kau jadi hobby memelukku sih?" lagi, bibir merah itu mengerucut. Membuat yang melihatnnya tersenyum gemas.

"Hahaha.. Mian Joongie,"

"Ahra-ya.. Joongiee.. Ayo makan siangg!" Mrs. Kim berteriak dari ruang makan untuk mengajak keduanya –Ahra & Jaejoong untuk makan siang.

Begitulah mereka, walaupun sudah lama tidak bertemu tapi nyatanya keakraban itu tetap terjalin baik. Kebersamaan mereka tetap terasa hangat. Jaejoong dan Ahra memang sangat dekat, sebelum pindah ke Jepang, Ahra sempat tinggal bersama Jaejoong selama 6 bulan karena ayah dan ibunya mendahuluinya menetap di Jepang. Ibu mereka bersaudara, karena hubungan merekat yang sangat dekat itu Ahra memanggil Mrs. Kim –ibu Jaejoong dengan panggilan Umma seperti yang dilakukan Jaejoong pada Ibunya –Mrs. Go. Dan kedua orang tua mereka tak keberatan soal itu.

Ahra dan Jaejoong juga saling memahami, umur mereka sebaya, tapi Ahra terlihat lebih dewasa dibandingkan Jaejoong, maka dari itu ia lebih sering melindungi Jaejoong dan bersikap layaknya seorang kakak.

Siang itu Jaejoong gunakan untuk mengobrol dan bercerita dengan Ahra. Kadang ia menanyakan tentang sekolah, teman-teman, juga keadaan paman dan bibinya pada Ahra, yang tentu saja dijawab dengan antusias oleh Ahra. Ahra juga bercerita tentang kehidupannya yang lain, semisal tentang liburanya atau tentang acara membolosnya. Jaejoong hanya tertawa saja saat Ahra menceritakan pengalaman sialnya yang harus merelakan rok nya robek digigit anjing peliharaanya, atau saat rambutnya hangus dan menyangkut di alat pengeriting rambut. Dan terkadang juga mengerucutkan bibir karena iri saat Ahra menyinggung soal liburan menyenangkanya di Paris tahun lalu.

Jangan panggil dia Jaejoong kalau tidak heboh, ia sempat beberapa kali menyela pembicaraan Ahra dan bercerita panjang lebar tentang pesonanya disekolah, tentang begitu banyaknya orang yang menginginkanya dan jatuh dalam pesonanya. Inilah yang ia punya dan Ahra tidak, 'Aura Memikat' yang kuat. Masalah 'Aura Memikat' yang kuat ini, Ahra sendiripun sudah mengakui kekalahannya. Tak bisa dipungkiri, walaupun Ahra adalah sosok wanita yang tergolong cantik dan menarik, tapi pesonanya seolah tak ada saat seorang Kim Jaejoong berdiri disampingnya, seolah semua mata tak diizinkan untuk terpesona padanya bahkan melirik saja tak bisa karena telah 'tertawan' oleh pesona seorang namja manis bernama Kim Jaejoong, sepupunya. Yah, mau apalagi, Kim Jaejoong memang mempesona. Dan itu tidak terbantahkan.

"Lalu kenapa kau tak memiliki kekasih Joongie ?" Ahra bertanya, sedikit aneh juga tatkala dirinya mendapati Jaejoong masih sendiri –single sedangkan pesonanya sangat kuat.

"Eum, kenapa yaa ?" yang malah dijawab Jaejoong dengan pertanyaan juga.

"Aish, kau ini.. apa tidak ada orang yang bisa menarik perhatianmu?" Ahra bertanya lagi.

"Ada tidak yaa?" lagi, Jaejoong menjawab dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Yakk! Kau menyebalkan, kenapa pertanyaanku kau jawab dengan pertanyaan eoh ?" karena kesal Ahra berkata sambil menunjukan ekspresi menyeramkan di wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau marah ? aku kan tidak tau harus menjawab apa!" Jaejoong membalas ekspresi kesal Ahra dengan tatapan polos.

"Astagaa.. apa dosaku di kehidupan sebelumnya sehingga aku memiliki sepupu sepolos ini.." kata Ahra mendramatisir. "Begini Joongie, maksudku.. apakah tidak ada orang yang kau sukai disekolah ?" Tanya Ahra lebih jelas.

"Tentu saja ada!" yang di jawab Jaejoong dengan cepat.

'tumben nyambung' batin Ahra. "Siapa, siapa ?" Tanya Ahra kemudian.

"Eum, kau ingin tahu ?"

"Tentu saja, aku sangat ingin tahu siapa yang kau sukai Joongie.."

"Baiklah, akan aku beritahu. Eum, yang aku sukai itu.." ucap Jaejoong menggantung-

"Siapa ?" -membuat Ahra penasaran dan tidak sabaran.

"Yang aku sukai itu.. Banyak Ahra-yaa, ada Junsu Saenim guru seniku, Yoochun saenim guru olah ragaku, Shin Ahjumma penjaga kantin, Yoona Noona yang suka menemani Joongie di UKS, Seulgi Noona penjaga perpus, dan Han Ahjussi si penjaga gerbang yang selalu membantu Joongie kalau kesiangan. Joongie suka mereka semuaaaa.."

GUBRAKK

Dan jawaban polos yang dilontarkan Jaejoong barusan membuat Ahra sweetdrop -_-

'bukan itu maksudkuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu' teriaknya dalam hati. Astagaaaa, sepupunya ini polos sekali, mungkin kepolosanya sudah mencapai level maksimum.

"Yahh! Kenapa kau menunjukan wajah seperti itu Ahra-yaa.. apa ada yang salah ?" Tanya Jaejoong bingung, saat Ahra menampilkan ekspresi 'ngenes'.

"Joongie chagii.. bukan itu maksudku!"

"Lalu apa ?"

"Maksudku adalah, apakah ada seseorang yang kau Cintai ?"

"Eumm, cinta ?"

"Iya, cinta. Kau tahu apa yang dimaksud Cinta kan ?"

"Joongie tahu, Joongie sering mengucapkanya pada Umma dan Appa."

PLUKK -_-

Ahra menepuk dahinnya. Sepupunya ini benar-benar 'sesuatu' sekali.

"Umm, yang aku maksud adalah cinta pada seseorang Joongie, bukan Umma dan Appa atau siapapun yang ada dikeluarga kita."

"Joongie tidak mengerti,"

"Baiklah, dengarkan aku baik-baik ne, aku akan menjelaskanmu tentang rasa unik itu!"

"Rasa unik ?"

"Iya, rasa unik. Cinta itu unik Joongie, jantungmu akan tiba-tiba berdetak kencang saat kau bersentuhan dengan orang yang kau cintai, apalagi kalau yang bersentuhan itu bibir." Kata Ahra menerawang.

"Mungkin itu bukan cinta, kau harus diperiksa Ahra-yaa, jangan-jangan itu gejala penyakit jantung!"

"Yah! Tentu saja bukan, ini berbeda. Jantungmu berdetak kencang tapi tidak menyakitkan, justru rasanya menyenangkan."

"Benarkah ?"

"Ya, dan bila kau seperti membeku saat melihat senyum seseorang, mungkin kau juga sedang jatuh cinta. Dan saat dadamu terasa sesak ketika melihat seseorang dekat dengan orang lain yang tidak kau inginkan, itu artinya kau cemburu, itu juga tanda cinta Joongie." Kata Ahra "Dan yang paling penting, cinta itu bisa datang tiba-tiba Joongie, kau tidak akan bisa menolaknya."

"Joongie tetap tidak mengerti.."

"Aish! Yasudahlah, aku juga sudah lelah menjelaskan padamu. Nanti juga kau merasakannya."

Akhirnya Ahra menyerah. Jangan salahkan Jaejoong kalau ia bersikap polos. Ia memang kurang pergaulan, satu-satunya teman yang dia punya hanya Yunho, dan kalau tak sedang bersama Yunho, Jaejoong menghabiskan waktunya dengan sang Umma yang sangat memanjakanya dan tak pernah sekalipun membicarakan tentang hal-hal berbau 'cinta'.

"Ne, nanti aku akan menceritakanya padamu kalau aku merasakannya." Kata Jaejoong.

"Yaksok ?"

"Yaksok.." Jaejoong tersenyum lebar.

'Ung, jantung berdetak cepat ?' kata Jaejoong dalam hati 'Tidak asing! Joongie baru ingat, sepertinya itu sering terjadi' tambahnya masih dalam hati.

"Yak! Kenapa melamun joongie ?" Ahra sedikit bingung kala mendapati sepupunya malah terdiam dengan kepala dimiringkan serta tatapan menerawang.

"Ahh, gwaenchana.. joongie hanya sedang mengingat sesuatu."

"Sesuatu ? Apa itu ?"

"Lupakan, itu bukan hal yang penting."

"Baiklah.. Ayo kita turun, ini sudah sore. Ayo bantu Umma memasak makan malam."

"Ne, Kajja!"

Mereka kemudian bergegas menuju dapur, tapi sesaat setelah sampai di dapur Jaejoong kembali ke kamarnya. Rupanya ia baru ingat bahwa ada tugas yang belum dia selesaikan untuk mata pelajaran besok yaitu tugas membuat Sketsa yang diberikan oleh Junsu Saenim, alhasil ia buru-buru mengambil peralatan yang ia perlukan dan kembali turun ke lantai 1 kemudian menuju ruang TV –tempat yang dipilih sebagai tempat mengerjakan tugas. Berterimakasihlah kau pada Umma mu Joongie, karena dia tadi sempat bertanya sekaligus mengingatkanmu soal tugas itu.

**:: YJLove ::**

Jaejoong mulai merenung, berpikir tentang sketsa apa yang akan ia buat untuk memenuhi tugasnya tersebut. Junsu Saenim bilang, gambar apapun yang kalian suka. Ahh, kata-kata itu memudahan Jaejoong, ia dapat menggambar apapun yang dia inginkan. Tapi apa ?

"Jaejoongie.." Suara bass yang amat familiar ditelinga Jaejoong tiba-tiba saja terdengar. Kemudian tak lama setelahnya sosok sang pemilik suara muncul dan menghampiri Jaejoong yang masih termenung –berfikir.

"Annyeong Ahjumma.." tak lupa sosok itu juga menyapa sang empunya rumah –Mrs. Kim yang tengah berkutat dengan kegiatannya disebuah ruangan yang disebut dapur –memasak.

"Ohh Hai Yun," yang dibalas dengan sapaan hangat juga senyum manis –yang ternyata menurun pada sang anak- oleh Mrs. Kim.

Ruangan tempat Jaejoong mengerjakan tugasnya memang dekat dengan dapur, dan dari sana bisa terlihat aktivitas Mrs. Kim yang tengah meamsak ditemani seorang gadis cantik.

"Hai Yun," setelah mendapat balasan sapaan dari Mrs. Kim, Yunho –sosok itu- juga mendapat sapaan hangat dari orang yang ingin ditemuinya.

"Kau sedang apa Joongie ?"

"Ohh.. aku sedang mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan Junsu saenim."

"Aigoo.. Kau baru mengerjakanya sekarang Joongie ? itukan tugas dari minggu lalu, kenapa baru dikerjakan sekarang ?"

"Hehe.. Aku lupa Yun.." Jaejoong tersenyum lebar.

"Aish! Padahal aku ingin memiintamu menemaniku untuk pergi mencari hadiah ulang tahun Jihye sepupuku.."

"Mianhae Yun, aku tidak bisaa.."

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi.. Tapi aku payah dalam memilih hadiah."

"Umm.." Jaejoong bergumam. "Bagaimana kalau kau ajak Ahra saja ? Dia pintar memilih hadiah."

"Ahra ?" Tanya Yunho bingung.

"Iya Ahra! Sepupuku."

"Ada yang menyebut namaku?" Ahra tiba-tiba datang dengan baki ditanganya yang berisi dua gelas jus jeruk dan dua toples kue kering.

"Ne, Ahra-yaa kau masih ingat Yunho ? sahabatku.. dan Yunho kau pasti tidak melupakan Ahra, sepupuku."

"Tentu saja!" Jawap Ahra dan Yunho serempak.

'Kompak sekali' kata Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Hahahaha.." kemudian Yunho dan Ahra tertawa bersama saat menyadari mereka menjawab secara bersamaan.

"Mana mungkin aku melupakan sahabat yang selalu menempel denganmu ini Joongie.. tidak kusangka setelah 5 tahun kau tampak lebih tampan." Ujar Ahra dengan sepenuh hati.

"Hahaha.. Kau bisa saja, aku juga tidak mungkin melupakan orang yang selalu memeluk sahabatkku saat ia tidur. Kau pun tampak lebih cantik dan dewasa." Yunho balas memuji Ahra.

'Aish! Apa-apaan mereka ini, saling memuji dan melupakan aku, dasar sepupu dan sahabat sama-sama genit!' Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya dan merutuk dalam hati.

"Kudengar tadi kalian sedang membicarakanku yaa.. waeyo ?"

"Ahh tidak Ahra-yaa, aku hanya sedang bingung, aku ini tipe orang yang payah dalam memilih hadiah. Besok adalah hari ulang tahun sepupuku, rencananya aku ingin mengajak Jaejoong pergi untuk menemaniku membeli sekaligus membantu memilih hadiah,"

"Lalu ?" Ahra menyela.

"Yah, kau bisa lihat senidiri.. Dia sedang sibuk dengan tugasnya, lalu dia menyarankanku untuk mengajakmu. Joongie bilang kau bisa diandalkan, itupun kalau kau…"

"Baiklah! Kapan kita pergi ?" Ahra tiba-tiba saja memotong.

"Benarkah kau mau ? Apa tidak merepotkan ?"

"Hahaha.. tentu saja tidak, lagipula aku juga ingin sekalian jalan-jalan."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kita pergi sekarang."

"Oke. Aku akan bilang pada Umma dulu."

"Ye, sebagai imbalan karena mau mengantarku, kau boleh pilih restoran mana yang ingin kau kunjungi saat makan malam, aku yang traktir."

"Hahaha.. baiklah! Aku Ganti baju dulu! Tunggu aku ne!"

Yunho mengacungkan ibu jarinya tanda persetujuan. Ahra bergegas kembali ke dapur dan meminta ijin kepada Mrs. Kim, setelah mendapatkan ijin, ia berlari menaiki tangga dan segera berganti baju.

Sementara itu Jaejoong hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya, tiba-tiba saja ia merasa kesal. Apalagi setelah mendengar kata 'restoran' 'makan malam' dan 'traktir'bibirnya semakin mengerucut. 'kenapa seperti yang mau kencan saja sih!' katanya dalam hati.

"Hey! Kau kenapa Joongie ? kenapa cemberut eum ?" Tanya Yunho, setelah berhasil menahan kekehan yang disebabkan tingkah manis sahabatnya itu. Bibirnya sungguh menggemaskan.

"Tidak apa-apa" Jawab Jaejoong singkat dan cenderung ketus.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa dengan bibirmu itu ?" Tanya Yunho lagi.

"Aku kan sudah bilang tidak apa-apa. Sudah sana pegi saja, tidak usah perdulikan aku!" Jaejoong masih menjawab dengan ketus.

"Aish! Kau ini, baiklah.. Ahra sepertinya sudah selesai bersiap. Aku pergi dulu Ne, Fighting!" Kata Yunho sambil memberi semangat pada Jaejoong. Ingat! Tugas Jaejoong belum selesai.

Tapat setelah itu Ahra menghampiri Yunho dan mengajak pria tampan itu pergi.

"Umma! Kami berangkat!"

"Ahjumma, kami pamit."

"Ne, hati-hati! Jangan pulang terlalu malam Yun,"

"Ne, dan Joongie.. Fighting!" Kata Yunho sambil mengangkat tangannya yang terkepal.

**:: YJLove ::**

Ahra dan Yunho pergi bersama ?

Apakah mereka akan lebih dekat ?

Mungkinkah ini awal hubungan keduanya ?

Lalu Jaejoong ?

Tunggu Next Chap yaaaa :D

**_TBC_**

Mianhae kalo jadinya ngebosenin.. tapi tenang, Chap depan udah **_End_** kok :D

Ada yang berminat ?

**_Review Please _**:D


	2. Chapter 2

Title : It's All About You Dear!

Author : Rha Yunjaeshipper

Genre : Romance, entahlah Tentukan sendiri Ne !

Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Go Ahra

Desclaimer : yang saya punya disini hanya ceritanya saja. Mengenai cast, mereka asli milik tuhan, keluarga, agensi serta fans yang tersebar di seluruh dunia. Dan jangan lupakan, **Yunho MILIK Jaejoong MILIK Yunho.**

Summary : Yunho dan Jaejoong adalah sahabat. Jaejoong dan Ahra adalah sepupu. Lalu apa yang terjadi saat sahabat dan sepupu Jaejoong tiba-tiba menjadi dekat ?

**Warn : BL (BOYxBOY). OOC. OC. Gaje. TYPOS. Ide pasaran. Membosankan. Penceritaan Ngebut. TIDAK SUKA ? JANGAN DI BACA!**

**:: YJLove ::**

**Annyeong…. Rha disini.. hehe **

**Terimakasih atas review readers semua di chap sebelumnya, saranghae :***

**Mian jika Chap 2 ini di post sangat-sangat lama #bungkuk-bungkuk. Bacanya pelan-pelan ne, hehe sekali lagi miaaaaaan…**

**Happy Reading :D**

**_:: It's All About You Dear ::_**

Malam itu jaejoong tidur cepat, ia bahkan tidak menunggu Ahra pulang. Sebenarnya ia tidak tidur, hanya berguling tidak jelas saja diatas tempat tidurnya. Ada sesuatu yang aneh denganya malam ini. Ia mendadak kesal dengan sikap Ahra dan Yunho. Entah kenapa tapi rasa sesak itu nyata dan ada, ia merasakanya.

Ahh tapi sebaiknya ia mengabaikanya saja. Toh, rasa asing ini baru pertama kali menghinggapinya. Mungkin setelah tidur ia akan segera melupakannya.

'mereka pergi kemana saja yaa? Apa mereka bersenang-senang ?' saat matanya hampir menutup, sebuah pertanyan tiba-tiba terlintas dan memaksa matanya untuk kembali terbuka.

"Bukan urusanku" kata Jaejoong, menjawab pertanyaan yang sempat ia pikirkan tadi.

Walau jam diatas meja nakasnya masih menunjukan pukul 8 tapi ia tetap memaksa matanya untuk tertutup. Dan pada akhirnya dia tertidur dengan perasaan tak menentu.

**:: YJLove ::**

Esok harinya, matahari bersinar cerah. Jaejoong sudah selesai bersiap dan kini tengah berada di meja makan bersama Umma dan sepupunya.

"Semalam kenapa kau tidur cepat Joongie ?" Ahra membuka pembicaraan

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya lelah." Jawab Jaejoong singkat. Ahra tersenyum.

"Aku membawakanmu ice cream semalam, tapi kau sudah tidur jadi aku simpan ice cream itu di lemari es. Yunho bilang kau sangat suka ice cream, jadi dia membelikannya untuk mu."

"Ne, Gomawo."

"Aku jadi tidak sabar menunggumu pulang sekolah joongie" ucap ahra ceria.

"Lho, memangnya kenapa Ahra-yaa ?" Nampaknya Mrs. Kim yang lebih penasaran dengan alasan dibalik pernyataan Ahra barusan. Jaejoong ? Dia juga sebenarnya penasaran, hanya saja apa yang ingin ia tanyakan sudah terlebih dahulu Mrs. Kim lontarkan, jadilah ia hanya diam sambil menunggu apa yang akan Ahra katakan.

"Setelah pulang sekolah nanti Yunho akan mengajakku jalan-jalan Umma.." Mrs. Kim tersenyum saat mendengar jawaban dari Ahra. Sementara Jaejoong cemberut dengan sangat lucunya.

"Lalu apa hubunganya denganku ? Kenapa kau tidak sabar menungguku pulang ?" tanya jaejoong sarkastik.

"Sebenarnya sih tidak ada, aku hanya tidak sabar saja menunggu waktu kalian pulang sekolah."

Dan semakin mengerucutlah bibir merah nan menggoda itu.

"Aku sudah selesai. Aku berangkat dulu Umma.." Jaejoong bangkit dari kursinya.

"Kenapa buru-buru Joongie, kau tidak mau menunggu Yunho ?"

"Tidak usah, aku berangkat sendiri saja! Aku sedang kesal!"

"Kau kesal kenapa ?" Tanya Ahra.

"Aku tidak tahu.."

"Kau aneh Joongie!"

Seperti tidak memperdulikan ejekan Ahra, Jaejoong mencium pipi ibunya dan berjalan keluar rumah. Sepertinya suasana hatinya sedang buruk kali ini, lebih baik kita tidak mengusiknya.

"Hati-hati sayang.." setelah mengatakan itu, Mrs. Kim hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Sudah tidak terkejut dengan sikap ajaib yang ditunjukan anaknya.

**:: YJLove ::**

Jaejoong berjalan dengan kaki yang dihentak-hentakan, ini masih pagi sekali. Tapi perasaannya sudah kacau, mungkin ini adalah hal teraneh yang pernah Jaejoong rasakan. Dadanya tiba-tiba sesak, padahal setaunya dia tidak memiliki riwayat sakit asma ataupun gangguan lain pada sistem pernafasanya. Aneh bukan ? Sebetulnya bagi kita itu bukan hal aneh, hanya saja mengingat seorang Kim Jaejoong yang meraskannya jadi wajar saja kalau ia merasa aneh. Kalian pasti setuju dengan pernyataanku.

Saat jam pelajaran dimulai, mood Jaejoong masih berada pada level buruk. Yunho yang notabene adalah orang terdekatnyapun merasa aneh, terlebih ketika ia mendapati bahwa sahabat manisnya ini berangkat seorang diri tanpa dirinya. Ohh ayolah, itu bukan kebiasaan seorang Kim Jaejoong. Apapun yang terjadi, sahabatnya itu pasti menunggu dirinya, walaupun sesekali mereka harus menanggung konsekuensi berupa membersihkan halaman sekolah karena terlambat. Tidak pernah sekalipun Jaejoong mengeluhkan hal tersebut, walau nyatannya keterlambatan mereka Yunho lah penyebabnya. Tapi hari ini, lain dari biasanya, Yunho pun tak mengerti ada apa gerangan dengan sang sahabat sehingga menyebabkan ia ditinggalkan dan berangkat sekolah sendirian. Mungkin kebingungan yang hinggap dalam diri Yunho itu berlebihan, toh hanya tidak ditunggui. Bukan masalah besar, tapi ini lain jika berhubungan dengan Kim Jaejoong. Segala terasa berbeda saat hal tersebut berkaitan dengan Jaejoong bukan ?

Lalu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan si cantik ? Entahlah, karena saat ditanya Yunho pun ia hanya menjawab "Aku baik-baik saja" dengan menambahkan kalimat "Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan!". Otomatis jawaban yang didengar Yunho itu sedikit membuat dahinya mengkerut. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan katanya ? tapi nyatanya sikapnya hari ini sangat menghawatirkan. Lihat saja bibir yang tak pernah berhenti mengerucut itu, pipinya yang sedikit menggembung juga patut diperhatikan. Terlihat lucu memang, tapi pemandangan itu sungguh buruk. Yunho bersumpah, ia lebih senang melihat bibir merah itu melengkung dan menghadirkan senyuman daripada mengerucut seperti itu. Tapi apa yang bisa ia perbuat selain mengangkat bahu, Jaejoong adalah orang dengan keras kepala diatas rata-rata, artinya dia sangat keras kepala. Jadi, lebih baik membiarkanya begitu daripada mengusiknnya. Cari aman boleh ?

Sepertinya semalam Yunho bermimpi sesuatu yang salah. Tolong ingatkan dia bahwa ia harus menuliskan kedalam agendanya bahwa hari ini adalah hari sialnya. Saat waktu istirahat tiba ia tak menemukan jaejoong ditempat biasa mereka menghabiskan waktu istirahat. Atap –tidak ada, taman belakang sekolah –tidak ada. Lalu bagaimana dengan nasib perutnya ? –Naas. Tidak biasanya sekali Jaejoong meninggalkanya seperti ini, kalau begini caranya Yunho lebih memilih pergi kekantin saja, perutnya tidak bisa diajak kompromi untuk saat ini, salahkan saja ia yang lupa untuk memakan sarapannya tadi pagi. Sepertinya urusan Jaejoong harus menunggu.

Bel tanda masuk berbunyi nyaring. Jaejoong telah duduk manis dibangkunya saat Yunho melangkah memasuki kelasnya. Detik berikutnya ia memandang Jaejoong, seolah mengerti arti pandangan yang berbunyi darimana-saja-kau itu, Jaejoong berkata "Aku makan dengan Yoona Noona, sudah lama kami tidak mengobrol". Yunho kembali memandang Jaejoong, kali ini dengan pandangan berbunyi kenapa-kau-tidak-mengajakku. "Mian, tadi kau ke toilet 5 menit sebelum bel, dan kau belum kembali saat aku keluar kelas. Jadi aku tidak mengajakmu! Lagipula aku sedang kesal!"

"Kesal ? Kenapa ?"

Tepat setelah Yunho melontarkan pertanyaannya, Junsu saenim masuk ke kelas yang otomatis menunda jawaban terucap dari Jaejoong. 'fyuuh, untung Junsu saenim datang' ucap Jaejoong dalam hati. Dan entah kenapa ia sangat bersyukur sekali akan hal itu.

Pelajaran hari ini berakhir dengan tanda bel yang berbunyi. Saat Jaejoong berdiri dari kursinya, Yunho ikut bangkit dan kemudian mencekal pergelangan tangan Jaejoong.

"Mau kemana eum ?" Tanya Yunho

"Pulang" singkat, padat, dan jelas. Itulah yang dilontarkan Jaejoong sebagai Jawaban.

"Tunggu dulu Joongie, kita harus bicara!"

"Bicara tentang apa ?"

"Tentu saja tentang mu!"

"Aku ? Memangnya apa yang perlu dibicarakan ?"

"Yaakk! Tentu saja tentang sikapmu hari ini. Kau kenapa eum ? Tidak biasanya kau bersikap aneh seperti hari ini."

"Aish! Kenapa kau menayakan hal itu eoh ? Aku kan hanya menghindar darimu."

"Apa alasanmu ?"

"Sebenarnya tidak ada, hanya saja hari ini tiba-tiba saja aku merasa kesal. Kalau aku mengatakannya padamu kau pasti bertanya kenapa aku kesal, karena aku tidak tahu penyebab kenapa aku tiba-tiba merasa kesal, jadi aku menghindarimu. Aku tidak ingin kau bertanya kenapa aku kesal, karena aku tidak tahu jawabanya." Jaejoong menjawab dengan wajah yang super duper polos. Aigoooo -_-

"Hanya karena itu ?"

Jaejoong mengangguk. Terlihat menggemaskan.

Yunho menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sedikit merasa aneh dengan tingkah sahabatnya yang terlihat ajaib ini.

"Aigo Joongie.. kau membuatku khawatir! Harusnya kau bilang saja dari awal. Aku kira ada hal yang salah dengan diriku."

"Kalau aku bilang, kau pasti akan bertanya macam-macam. Dan aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi."

Yunho menangkup pipi Jaejoong dengan kedua tangannya. Kini wajah mereka berhadapan dan sangat dekat. Saling memandang. Yunho tersenyum sebelum akhirnya berucap "Lain kali kau tidak usah takut untuk menceritakan apapun padaku, aku janji aku tidak akan bertanya macam-macam tentang apa yang akan kau ceritakan nanti. Tapi aku mohon kau jangan seperti ini lagi Ne, aku sangat khawatir. Kalaupun kau tidak mau bercertia pada sahabatmu ini, tidak apa apa. Tapi, ingat! Jangan ulangi kelakuanmu hari ini. Arraseo ?"

Jaejoong mengangguk. Yunho kembali tersenyum. Mata mereka masih saling memandang. Menimbulkan irama menghentak pada jantung keduanya. Tapi tak berapa lama kemudian Yunho menjauhkan jarak mereka dengan melepas tangan yang tadinya menangkup pipi Jaejoong.

"Ayo kita pulang"

Mereka melangkah pulang diantara keheningan. Tidak seperti biasanya, Jaejoong kini lebih pendiam.

**:: YJLove ::**

Seperti yang telah mereka rencanakan, saat pulang sekolah Ahra dan Yunho pergi berdua. Ahra terlihat antusias dan senang sekali, begitupun Yunho, saat dia datang ke kediaman Kim untuk menjemput Ahra wajahnya terlihat cerah dan bersemangat.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan berjalan-jalan hingga sore, dan kembali ke rumah sebelum makan malam.

"Aku pulaaaang.."

Ahra berjalan menuju dapur, ia melihat Mrs. Kim tersenyum menyambutnya. Ia kemudian mengecup pipi Mrs. Kim, lalu setelahnya tersenyum lebar.

"Bagaimana hari ini ? Apakah semenyenangkan kemarin ?" Tanya Mrs. Kim

"Tentu Umma, hari ini kami bersenang-senang. Dan Umma tahu, besok Yunho mengajakku makan malam.."

"Benarkah ? Kalau begitu kau harus tampil cantik nanti"

"Ne Umma, tentu saja. Umma harus membantuku memilih baju nanti."

"Ne, Ne.. Setelah makan malam Umma akan membantumu memilihkan baju. Sebaiknya kau mandi sekarang, sebentar lagi masakan Umma selesai."

"Ne Umma.."

Ahra kemudian pergi ke kamarnya. Mrs. Kim hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan anak dari adik kandungnya itu, "Aigoo, anak gadisku mulai tumbuh dewasa!" katanya sambil mengaduk masakannya.

"Umma!"

Mrs. Kim tersentak.

"Aish! Kau mengagetkanku Joongie.. Waeyo eum ?"

"Ahra sudah pulang ?"

"Ne, dia sedang mandi sekarang. Waeyo ?"

"Aniya, kenapa dia terlihat senang sekali ?"

"Tentu saja dia senang, gadis mana yang tidak senang bila dia pergi bersama pemuda setampan dan sebaik Yunho. Kalau Umma jadi dia, Umma pasti sudah menari-nari saking senangnya."

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sedikit iri pada Ahra yang terlihat begitu menikmati sesi jalan-jalanya bersama Yunho.

"Dan kau tahu Joongie ? besok malam mereka akan pergi makan malam."

"Mwo ?"

"Ne, Umma akan pilihkan baju yang bagus untuk dipakai Ahra."

"Aish! Kenapa Umma ikut-ikutan repot."

"Tentu saja, Ahra kan anak gadis Umma.. Jadi Umma yang bertanggung jawab untuk membuatnya cantik di depan Yunho nanti." Ucapan tulus Mrs. Kim itu membuat Jaejoong kesal, ia mulai merasa Ahra merebut perhatian yang biasa orang-orang berikan padanya.

Jaejoong pergi meninggalkan Mrs. Kim.

"Yaa Joongie.. Kau mau kemana eoh ? Umma kan belum selesai bicara!" Mrs. Kim berteriak. "Aish! Anak itu, kalau sedang kesal terlihat sekali." Katanya lagi, kali ini dengan suara lebih pelan.

**:: YJLove ::**

"Kalau yang ini bagaimana Umma ?"

"Yang itu terlalu pendek Ahra-yaa.."

"Kalau ini ?"

"Itu warnanya terlalu terang."

"Umm.. yang ini ?"

"Yahh! Jangan, itu terlalu terbuka."

"Aish! Aku harus pakai baju yang mana Umma ?"

"Biar Umma carikan!"

Mrs. Kim dan Ahra tengah berada di kamar Ahra. Mereka terlihat sibuk memilih baju untuk Ahra kenakan besok malam. Akhirnya, tak lama kemudian Mrs. Kim menemukan baju yang pantas untuk Ahra, saat di coba pun, pilihan Mrs. Kim itu terlihat cocok dengan Ahra. Ia tampak lebih cantik dan manis.

Jaejoong hanya berdiri sambil bersandar pada dinding disamping pintu kamar Ahra. Ia hanya memperhatikkan Umma dan sepupunya yang dari tadi sibuk membongkar lemari. Walaupun Ahra tinggal di Jepang, tapi lemarinya penuh dengan stok pakaian Ahra. 'supaya saat bekunjung nanti tidak perlu membawa banyak tas' itulah alasanya. Jaejoong menatap Ahra sedikit enggan. 'kenapa heboh sekali sih' kata Jaejoong dalam hati. Berulang kali ia mendelikkan matanya, menatap tidak suka pada apa yang tengah ibu dan sepupunya kerjakan.

**:: YJLove ::**

Saat sore di hari berikutnya…

"Ummaaaaaaa!" teriakan Ahra menggema di kediaman keluarga Kim. Membuat panik seisi rumah, lihat saja Mrs. Kim sampai meninggalkan masakannya. Begitu juga dengan Shin Ahjumma –maid keluarga Kim- ia ikut lari pontang panting mengikuti sang nyonya. Jaejoong dan Shin Ahjussi yang sedang memberi makan ikan peliharaan Mr. Kim pun ikut kaget. Kemudian mereka bergegas menuju sumber suara.

BRAKKK

Mrs. Kim membuka pintu kamar Ahra dengan keras. Di belakangnya ada Shin Ahjumma dan Shin Ahjussi juga Jaejoong.

"Ada apa Ahra-yaa?" kata Mrs. Kim sessaat setelah pintu terbuka.

Yang di Tanya dan di khawatirkan ternyata sedang mengacak-acak lemarinya. Membuat kaget Mrs. Kim.

"Hey, ada apa ini ?" Mrs. Kim bertanya lagi.

"Umma… Baju yang akan aku pakai sekarang hilang.."

"Mwo ? Bagaimana bisa ? Mungkin kau lupa menyimpan."

"Ani Umma, aku menyimpannya di lemari. Tapi sekarang tidak ada."

"Aish! Kau jangan mengacaukan isi lemarimu Ahra-yaa…" Mrs. Kim mencoba menghentikan aksi mari-membongkar-lemari yang dilakukan Ahra. "Ahjumma, Ahjussi dan Joongie.. bantu aku mencari baju itu!" lanjutnya.

Mereka pun mulai mencari. Sebenarnya Shin Ahjumma dan Shin Ahjussi hanya mengobrak-abrik pakaian Ahra saja, mereka tidak tahu jenis baju apa yang Nona mudanya cari -_-

"Aish! Umma.. Baju itu tidak ada!" kata Jaejoong setelah 10 menit mencari.

"Huwaaaa, Umma ottokhae ?" Jerit Ahra Frustrasi.

"Nona, sebaiknya anda pakai baju yang lain saja.. disini masih ada banyak baju yang cocok anda pakai." Shin Ahjumma memberi ssaran.

Ahra tersenyum secara tiba-tiba. "Ahh, kau benar Ahjumma.. karena panik aku jadi tidak bisa berppikir jernih. Aku akan pakai baju lain saja."

Yah, pernyataan Ahra itu cukup membuat semua yang ada disana berwajah -_-

"Aish! Merepotkan." Kata Jaejoong kesal.

Mrs. Kim, Shin Ahjumma, Shin Ahjussi dan Jaejoong hendak meninggalkan kamar Ahra sebelum sebuah suara kembali menghentikan langkah mereka.

"OMO!"

"Ada apa lagi ?" Tanya Mrs. Kim

"Peralatan Make-Up ku juga hilang, sisir dan parfum juga tidak ada.."

"Yah, kau jangan bercanda!"

"Aku serius Umma! Ottokhae?"

"Aigoo.. Ada-ada saja! Kepalaku pusing, kenapa ada pencuri aneh yang mengambil make-up orang lain, seharusnya dia lebih cerdas dan mengambil barang elektronik yang ada disini. Bukan kotak make-up gadis muda yang akan pergi berkencan!"

"Yah, Umma jangan berceramah! Aku harus bagaimana Umma, sebentar lagi Yunho akan menjemputku.." Ahra merengek.

"Aish! Kau pakai saja make-up Umma Ahra-yaa!" Jaejoong memberi saran.

"Yah, kau gila Kim! Make-up yang Umma gunakan itu khusus untuk wanita berusia di atas 35 tahun."

"Kalau begitu terserah saja, aku lelah ingin beristirahat!" Jaejoong kemudian melangkah menuju kamarnya meninggalkan Ahra dan yang lainnya dengan kebingungannya.

Dua puluh menit setelahnya, Ahra masih belum siap. Wajahnya masih polos tanpa riasan, rambutnyapun masih berantakan-sisirnya hilang dan tadi saat tahu kotak make-upnya lenyap ia sempat mengacak rambutnya karena frustrasi selain itu tak ada sisir yang tersisa di rumah keluarga Kim itu, semua hilang tanpa jejak. Aneh sekali-

Karena Yunho telah menunggunya diruang tamu, Ahra terpaksa turun dengan keadaan yang tidak terlalu baik itu, ia merasa tidak enak membuat teman barunya menunggu lama.

"Yunho-ah.." Ucapnya setengah menangis.

"Yah, waeyo ?" Yunho sedikit heran melihat raut wajah Ahra yang frustrasi itu.

"Yunho-ah.." kata Ahra lagi, wajahnya kini seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan mainannnya.

"Waeyo? Kau belum bersiap?"

"Kotak make-up hilaaang, aku tidak mungkin pergi!"

"Yah! Apa maksudmu eoh? Kita tidak mungkin membatalkan makan malam kita, aku sudah memesan tempat khusus. Lagi pula tanpa make-up pun kau tetap mempesona!"

"Benarkah ?" tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa perkata Yunho merubah suasasna hati Ahra.

"Ne,"

"Tapi rambutku ?"

"Hahaha.. Tinggal rapihkan sedikit.. seperti ini.." Yunho menggunakan kedua jari-jarinya untuk merapihkan rambut Ahra, mereka berhadapan, jadi mudah untuk Yunho melakukan hal itu. Sementara ahra hanya memandang wajah Yunho. "Selesai" kata Yunho kemudian.

Ahra tersenyum, "Gomawo" katanya. "Aku akan mengambil tas dan berpamitan pada Umma, kau tunggu aku sebentar Ne!" Yunho hanya mengangguk.

Ahra berlari menuju kamarnya, saat ia sampai diujung tangga bunyi berdebum yang sangat kencang menyapa indra pendengarannya. Sepertinya seseorang baru saja menutup pintu dengan tenaga penuh.

**:: YJLove ::**

Dua minggu berlalu, kedekatan Yunho dan Ahra semakin intens. Entah untuk urusan apa tapi mereka selalu pergi bersama. Dan hal itu jelas membuat intensitas pertemuan juga kebersamaan Yunho dan Jaejoong diluar sekolah berkurang. Tak hanya itu disekolahpun sudah menyebar gossip tentang keduanya. Para senior juga junior mulai membicarakan perihal kebersamaan mereka yang jarang terlihat. Yunho sibuk dengan kegiatan di klub basketnya dan Jaejoong sibuk dengan klub dramanya. Tidak heran jika pada akhirnya mereka menjadi perbincangan, karena hal tersebut jarang terjadi sekaligus menjadi kesempatan emas bagi para siswa/siswi yang ingin mendekati Jaejoong.

Tapi kebersamaan Yunho dan Ahra nampaknya memberikan sedikit kesialan bagi Ahra. Terhitung sudah ada lima sisirnya yang hilang beserta dua kotak make-up yang juga lenyap. Ia sangat frustasi, pasalnya sisir juga kotak make-up yang hilang adalah baru. Setelah kehilangan benda-benda tersebut pada malam dimana ia pergi makan malam untuk pertama kalinya dengan Yunho, besoknya Ahra membeli sisir baru namun dua hari kemudian saat dirinya berencana berbelanja dengan Yunho sisir itu kembali lenyap. Dan begitulah seterusnya hingga lima sisirnya entah pergi kemana.

Minggu pagi..

"Ummaa!" Suara melengking Ahra mengundang Mrs. Kim untuk menghampirinya.

"Waeyo Ahra-yaa? Akhir-akhir ini kau hobby sekali berteriak!"

"Umma, sepatu olah ragaku tidak ada ditempatnya. Pagi ini aku dan Yunho akan lari pagi bersama!"

"Aish! Hilang lagi? Kenapa barang-barangmu selalu hilang eoh?"

"Umma ottokhae? Yunho sudah menungguku didepan."

"Pakai saja sepatu Joongie, lagipula ukuran kaki Joongie kan kecil."

"ANDWEEE!" Kim Jaejoong tiba-tiba datang dan berteriak tanda tidak menyetujui usul Ummanya.

"Waeyo eum? Sepatumu kan tidak terpakai hari ini?" Tanya Mrs. Kim

"Siapa bilang ? aku sudah menemui Yunho didepan, dia tidak keberatan kalau hari ini aku ikut berolah raga bersama kalian." Katanya sambil memandang Ahra. Ahra hanya cemberut.

"Aku akan ganti baju dulu, jangan coba-coba membawa kabur sepatuku!"

Jaejoong pergi kekamarnya untuk berganti baju. Sedangkan Mrs. Kim dan Ahra salling berpandangan.

Lima belas menit kemudain, Jaejoong keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju rak sepatu. Ia Nampak kesal saat tak menemukan sepatu olah raganya itu.

"Umma.." Jaejoong memanggil Ummanya.

"Waeyo baby?"

"Sepatuku.." suara Jaejoong sedikit bergetar. Rencananya pergi bersama Yunho nampaknya akan batal.

"Umma menyuruh Ahra memakainya, lagipula kau terlalu lama berganti baju. Selain lari pagi, mereka juga mempunyai urusan lain baby.." Mrs. Kim mendekati Jaejoong.

"YAH! Kenapa Umma lakukan itu?" Jaejoong berteriak sambil menangis. Ia kesal. Sangat kesal.

"Mianhae baby.. tapi ini.."

"AKU BENCI UMMAA!" teriakan Jaejoong memutuskan kalimat yang hendak diucapkan Mrs. Kim. Jaejoong berlari menuju kamarnya.

Didalam kamar Jaejoong terus menangis, ia menelungkupkan badannya dikasur, menutupi kepalanya dengan bantal. Ia menangis. Hatinya terasa perih, bagaimana mungkin Ummanya berbuat seperti itu. Padahal ia sudah sangat merindukan kebersamaanya dengan Yunho. Kenapa Ummnya tidak bisa mengerti. Dan kenapa harus Ahra, kenapa harus Ahra sepupu yang paling ia sayangi yang merebut semua perhatian orang-orang terdekatnya. Ia benci sekaligus sakit hati. Tapi apa yang bisa dia perbuat selain menangis, seberapa besarpun rasa sakit dan bencinnya terhadap Ahra tapi rasa sayang yang dimilikinya lebih besar. Ia tak mampu berbuat apapun kali ini. Ia biarkan rasa sakitnya menguar. Ia biarkan juga suara ketukan dipintu kamarnya mengiringi kesedihannya.

"Aigooo.." Mrs. Kim memandang iba pada pintu kamar putra manisnya. Ketukannya sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu tak mendapat respon apapun dari sang pemilik kamar. Bisa ia dengar dengan jelas isakan dari dalam sana. Ia yakin benar, putranya sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

**:: YJLove ::**

Sore menjelang, keadaan Jaejoong tidak kunjung membaik. Menambah kekhawatiran pada diri sang Umma, apalagi putra manisnya itu tidak menyentuh makan siangnya. Ahra yang sudah berada di rumah sejak jam seppuluh pagi tadipun tak urung ikut khawatir. Tidak biasanya sepupu yang paling disayanginya itu berulah seperti ini, ia bahkan menyiksa dirinya dengan tetap mengurung diri dikamar. Shin Ahjumma terus mencoba mengetuk pintu kamar sang tuan, tapi tetap taka da respon. Begitupun ketukan pintu Shin ahjussi, sama-sama tidak mempan.

Mata bening milik Mrs. Kim kini memerah, sudah sejak dua jam yang lalu ia terus mengeluarkan air mata. Merasa karena dirinyalah sang putra mengurung diri. Kalau saja tadi pagi ia tak memberikan izin kepada Ahra, kalau saja ia bisa mengerti keinginan putranya itu. Ia tidak mungkin mendengar isakan lirih keluar dari dalam kamar putranya. Ahra memandang iba pada Mrs. Kim, tidak menyangka kejadiannya akan seperti ini. Kalau saja bukan karena keegoisannya tadi pagi, jejoong tidak akan mengacuhkan panggilan dari sang Umma. Ia tahu, sesuatu terjadi pada hati sepupunya itu, ia ingin menjelaskan tapi tak mampu. Jaejoong tak ingin mendengar suaranya apalagi melihat wajahnya. Sebegitu menyebalkannya kah dia di mata jaejoong ?

TAP TAP TAP

Suara langkah kaki terdengar mendekat kearah Mrs. Kim, Ahra, Shin Ahjussi dan Ahjumma yang tengah berdiri memandangi pintu kamar Jaejoong. Tak lama, muncullah sosok tampan yang berjalan tergesa.

"Ahjumma.." Panggil Yunho pelan.

"Yunho-yaa.." Mrs. Kim menjawab panggilan itu dengan pelan juga.

"Biar aku saja" kata Yunho kemudian. Setelah mendengar kalimat Yunho, keempat orang yang tadinya berdiri menghadap pintu itu kini menyingkir, pergi menjauh dan membiarkan sang namja tampan yang baru kembali dari latihan basket itu membujuk Jaejoong.

Tok tok tok

Hening.

Tok tok tok

Tetap hening.

"Joongie-ah.."

Hiks.

Panggilan pelan dari Yunho membuat isakan lirih yang tadi sempat berhenti itu kembali terdengar.

"Joongie, buka pintunya.. aku ingin mengajakmu ke taman.. kau tau kan, setiap sore Choi ahjussi akan mengajak jalan-jalan anjingnya yang lucu itu, aku akan meminta Choi ahjussi untuk mengijinkanmu menggendong Hippo –anjiing itu-"

Hening. Isakan itu tak terdengar lagi.

CEKLEK

Pintu bertuliskan "Joongie's Room" itu terbuka. Menampakkan sosok cantik yang menyembunyikan setengah wajahya dikepala boneka beruang berukuran besar yang tengah dipeluknya –hanya menampakkan matanya yang merah dan berair. Mrs. Kim hampir saja bersorak saat melihat putranya membuka pintu, tapi mengingat ia dan tiga orang lainnya tengah mengintip maka ia bekap mulutnya dengan tangannya sendiri. Sementara ketiga orang lainnya hanya tersenyum.

Yunho memandang Jaejoong. Sejujurnya ia tidak tega melihat mata Jaejoong yang memerah, ia merasa sesak. Tapi ia bersyukur pada akhirnya Jaejoong mau membuka pintu kamarnya, nampaknya ia harus berterimakasih pada anjing kecil bernama Hippo milik Choi Ahjussi.

"Jinjja?" itulah kata yang keluar dari bibir Jaejoong.

Yunho hanya tersenyum. Setelah mengacak rambut sang sahabat, ia kemudian menarik sebelah tangan Jaejoong-sebelah tangannya lagi, jaejoong gunakan untuk memeluk boneka beruang- dan mebawanya keluar rumah menuju taman.

Sesampainya ditaman, mereka duduk disebuah bangku. Sepertinya Choi ahjussi belum terlihat. Mereka duduk berdampingan. Tak berapa lama, Yunho bersuara.

"Joongie-ah"

"Hmm" Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya mengahadap Yunho. Bisa ia lihat raut khawatir terpatri diwajah tampan itu.

"Waeyo? Apa yang terjadi? Kau membuat semua orang khawatir, Ahra sampai meninggalkan 20 panggilan tak terjawab saat aku berlatih."

Jaejoong hanya diam, ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia hanya kesal, itu saja. Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan bukan.

"Joongie.." mereka masih saling memandang, Jaejoong hanya mengedipkan mata merahnya tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaan Yunho.

Yunho yang merasa diacuhkan oleh Jaejoong pada akhirnya menggerakkan kedua tangannya menuju pipi sang sahabat, ia menangkup pipi Jaejoong dan menatapnya lebih dalam. Jaejoong tak bisa bergerak, badanya lemas, ia tak sanggup mendapat tatapan seintens itu. Jantungnya berpacu, iramanya tak tentu bagai bunyi drum yang dipukul membabi buta oleh anak berumur lima tahun.

"Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi!" lagi, Yunho membujuk Jaejoong untuk bersuara.

Jaejoong menggeleng. Sebenarnya bukan karena tidak mau bercerita tapi karena ia bingung harus berbicara apa.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi saja." Yunho bangkit dari duduknya ia hendak melangkah pergi, namun pergerakannya terhenti saat ia merasakan tarikan halus pada bagian belakang seragam tim basketnya –saat ini Yunho masih mengenakan seragam tim basketnya, saat selesai latihan tadi ia menerima telpon dari Ahra dan langsung menuju rumah Jeajoong, ia sangat khawatir pada sahabatnya itu-

Yunho menoleh, bisa ia lihat sebelah tangan Jaejoong menarik bajunya. Yunho tersenyum, Jaejoong terlihat menggemaskan, ia menunduk menyembunyikan kepalanya dikepala boneka beruang yang dari tadi dipeluknya, sementara sebellah tangannya Jaejoong gunakan untuk menarik baju Yunho.

Yunho berbalik dan melepaskan pegangan Jaejoong di bajunya, ia gunakan tangan kanannya untuk menarik dagu Jaejoong. Kini mereka berhadapan.

"Waeyo hmm?" kata Yunho

"Jangan pergi.." Jaejoong berkedip polos. "Aku merindukanmu…" katanya lagi. Yunho tersenyum, tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan jutaan kelopak mawar berguguran disekeliling mereka. Demi apa, tadi Jaejoong bilang merindukannya. Selang beberapa detik, Yunho menarik Jaejoong kedalam pelukannya. "Aku juga merindukanmu.." kata Yunho.

"Tapi aku membencimu!" ucappan Jaejoong itu otomatis membuat Yunho melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menatap Jaejoong seolah meminta penjelasan.

"Aku membencimu Jung! Kau tidak seperti dulu, kau mengacuhkanku, kau lebih senang pergi dengan Ahra." Jaejoong berkata dengan ekspresi kesal yang sangat menggemaskan, membuat Yunho mau tak mau menampilkan senyumnya yang membuat Jaejoong merasa semakin kesal.

"Kau tau Joongie, sikapmu ini seperti seseorang yang sedang cemburu karena kekasihnya lebih senang menghabiskan waktu dengan orang lain."

"MWO? Cemburu? Kekasih?"

"Ne, kau cemburu kan?"

"Ani.. kau jangan berkata macam-macam."

"Lalu kenapa kau menangis dan mengurung diri seperti tadi?"

"Itu Karena aku sedang kesal!"

"Katakan saja kau cemburu, kau menyukaiku kan?"

"MWO? ANII! Siapa bilang?"

"Jadi kau tidak cemburu?"

"Ani!"

"Berarti kau tidak menyukaiku? Padahal aku sangat menyukaimu, aku ingin jadi kekasihmu!"

"Eh?" Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya ia masih mencerna apa yang dikatakan Yunho barusan. "A-apa maksudmu?"

"Aku menyukaimu!"

"Ta-tapi Ahra.."

"Ada apa dengannya?"

"Bukankah kalian saling menyukai?"

"Hahaha.. Kau salah Joongie, hubungan kami tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan"

"Mwo?"

"Aku hanya kurir cintanya Ahra, kau tau Lee SooMan? Seniorku di tim basket. Ahra menyukainya.."

"MWO? Senior Lee? Ahra menyukainya?"

Yunho terkekeh melihat ekspresi kaget Jaejoong. Wajar saja jika Jaejoong kaget, Lee SooMan adalah namja yang wajahnya biasa saja dan bertubuh agak tambun, ia heran saja kenapa Ahra bisa menyukai seseorang seperti itu. Tapi cinta itu buta, rite?

"Sebenarnya, setiap aku dan Ahra pergi bersama, kita tidak benar-benar pergi berdua. Aku hanya mengantarnyya bertemu dengan Lee Sunbae, setelahnya aku pergi dan mereka pergi berdua. Kemudian aku dan Ahra bertemu ditempat semula dan kami pulang! Jadi sebenarnya kami tidak pernah pergi berdua!"

"Tapi bagaimana bisa?"

"Tentu bisa, kau ingat saat pertama kalinya aku dan Ahra pergi untuk membeli hadiah Jihye?" Jaejoong mengangguk. "Kami bertemu dengan Lee Sunbae, dan Ahra langsung tertarik setelah aku tinggalkan mereka mengobrol berdua. Dan saat Ahra dan aku pergi dinner, sebenarnya itu acara dinner Ahra dan Lee Sunbae."

Jaejoong berkedip-kedip lucu. Nampaknya ia kaget sekali. Tapi tak lama ia mempoutkan bibir merahnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?" protes Jaejoong.

"Ahra melarang, dia bilang akan menceritakan padamu saat Lee sunbae sudah menyatakan cintanya."

Oke, jadi kesimpulannya..

"Kau cemburu?" kata Yunho sambil menaik turunkan alisnya, ia menggoda Jaejoong. Yang digoda hanya merona.

"A-Anmmmffhhhtt.." kata yang akan diucapkan Jaejoong terpotong oleh perlakuan Yunho. Ia tak bisa meneruskan perkataannya saat bibir Yunho membungkam bibirnya. Yunho menciumnya. Ciuman pertamanya. Ciuman yang menyebabkan mata Jaejoong membelalak dan jantungnya berdetak kencang.

"Sarenghae Joongie.." Kata Yunho sesaat setelah ia melepaskan ciumannya. Ia menatap Jaejoong dalam, menuntut jawaban dari apa yang telahh diucapkannya. Jaejoong berdebar, ia ingat tentang pembicaraannya dengan Ahra dulu saat mereka membicarakan cinta.

**_"Iya, rasa unik. Cinta itu unik Joongie, jantungmu akan tiba-tiba berdetak kencang saat kau bersentuhan dengan orang yang kau cintai, apalagi kalau yang bersentuhan itu bibir."_**

Ia merasakannya. Benar kata Ahra, rasa itu unik.

**_"Ya, dan bila kau seperti membeku saat melihat senyum seseorang, mungkin kau juga sedang jatuh cinta. Dan saat dadamu terasa sesak ketika melihat seseorang dekat dengan orang lain yang tidak kau inginkan, itu artinya kau cemburu, itu juga tanda cinta Joongie."_**

Yah, mungkin juga rasa sesak yang dialaminya pagi tadi dan beberapa hari kebelakang adalah karena ia cemburu. Itu berarti….

"Nado saranghae Yun.." Jaejoong berjinjit, mencium Yunho dengan lembut. Menghadirkan seulas senyum dari Yunho ditengah ciumannya.

**:: YJLove ::**

Akhirnya.. kau merasakan apa yang selama tiga tahun ini aku rasakan Joongie.. Rasa asing yang berbeda, lebih dari sekedar menyukai ataupun menyayangi. Rasa ini cinta. Aku mencintaimu sahabat manisku, walau selama ini kau tidak menyadarinya. Aku berterimakasih kepada tuhan karena telah menghadirkan Ahra diantara kita, dia membantumu menyadari rasa yang selama ini tersembunyi namun nyata hadir dalam hatimu. Seperti yang selama ini aku rasakan. Maaf bila air mata yang mengalir dimata indahmu hari ini adalah karena aku, tapi.. aku berjanji, aku tidak akan mengulanginya. Aku memohon padamu tuhan, hukum aku bila itu terjadi lagi. Aku berjanji, seperti janjiku yang sempat aku ikrarkan pada sepupu terkasihmu..

_"Yunho-ah.."_

_"Ne,"_

_"Kau mencintai uri Joongie?"_

_"Hahaha, apa kau berpikir begitu Ahra-ya?"_

_"Bukan Cuma aku, tapi juga Umma dan Appa" _

_"Ya kalian benar, aku mencintainya. Kuharap diapun begitu."_

_"Aku juga, tapi kau harus berjanji pada kami!"_

_"Tentang apa?"_

_"Tentang uri Joongie, kau harus berjanji akan selalu menjaganya, membuatnya bahagia, dan tidak menyakitinya."_

_"Tentu, karena kebahagianku terletak pada senyumnya. Aku tidak mungkin menyakitinya"_

_"Baguslah! Ingatlah selalu janji ini, demi Joongie dan orang yang menyayanginya kau harus membuat Joongie bahagia."_

_"Aku berjanji!"_

_"Jika kau mengingkarinya, aku adalah orang pertama yang akan membuatmu menyesal karena telah menyakitinya."_

_"Aku mengerti Ahra-ya, demi Jaejoong dan orang yang menyayanginya aku berjanji akan selalu membuat Kim Jaejoong bahagia."_

**:: YJLove ::**

Sementara itu di kediaman keluarga Kim..

"YAAHH KIM JAEJOOONG!" teriakan Ahra menggema. Matanya melebar saat ia melihat 'benda-benda' yang tiba-tiba hilang kini berserakan dibawah ranjang seorang Kim Jaejoong. Jiji yang berlari menghindari kejarannya-karena tak mau dimandikan- menuntunnya kekamar Jaejoong, dan saat si kucing lincah itu bersembunyi dibawah ranjang, ia tak mampu menahan pergerakan matanya yang melebar tatkala melihat sisir, dress, kotak make-up dan bahkan sepatu olah raganya tersembunyi disana.

Rupanya, identitas sang pencuri aneh telah diketahui. Bersiaplah Kim Jaejoong, aku yakin Ahra sangat menakutkan saat marah.

**END**

Huweee.. apa ini ? Mian jika akhirnya mengecewakan, aneh dan ga nyambung.. mian juga jika banyak typo.. huwee.. pasti banyak, miaaaan..

The last,

Selamat puasaaaaa :D

See you :*


End file.
